GEMA
GEMA, whose abbreviations were Grandes Establecimientos Metalúrgicos Argentinos S.A. It was a harvester factory with settlement in Rosario, which was installed in the western area of Rosario (Eva Perón and the FerroCarril tracks) and founded in 1943. He represented and brought the Riboulleau sowing machines with his "Monosem" system, which worked by suction. The turbine, unlike Hummel, extracted the air and in this way the seed stuck to the alveolus but from the opposite side. When it went on the air, it fell. After all the factories were incorporating it, and with national designs. GEMA was a combination of two old companies in Rosario: Torres and Valenti S.R.L. and Baronio and Melquiot SRL, being the oldest since it was founded in 1910. Mr. Luis Valenti, great forerunner of the firm, turned all his industrial experience into the new company and Melquiot was the leading figure in the agricultural machinery of his conception bearing his stamp as a guarantee of efficiency so appreciated in the Argentine farms. The new industrial plant installed in Av. Córdoba 5856, Rosario, produced for many years machine tools "GEMA" for industries and in the agricultural sector stood out corn husking machines model 8 T, the automotive straw straw balers for the company Celulosa Argentina, and the automotive harvesters mod. M40, all identified with the brand "Gema Melquiot system". In the late 50's and early 60's, 380 workers worked in their workshops covering 15,000 m2. of surface, producing cosechadoras (some 350 annual units), counting for his distribution and sales with important agencies and dealers distributed in the most important agricultural zones of the country. The pace The vast majority of GEMA employees were the neighbors of the neighborhood. They sheltered them during the nights and early mornings, when the inevitable siren sounded announcing the entrance to the factory. The pace of work was 4-hour shifts and there were, as in every factory, different sections. A whole industrial heart beat in the Azcuénaga neighborhood and most of the neighbors appealed to that heartbeat in order to survive. When it closed, something stopped in the neighborhood despite the dazed high-fidelity sound that the Village movie complex currently offers. The same sound that Pachuco says he can not stand. The closure In 1992 the factory was closed, built in the heat of the 40's decade. This is how Pachuco remembers it. "Perkins brought us a truckload of engines at the time of the boom and it is seen that sweetened old Valenti's brother. Then, he gave a lot of engines and the factory did not pay. At one point Perkins stayed with the factory because the English are not stupid. So, they stayed with the factory. Then came a guy who put a lot of goodness to the factory, after 70 ', but the largest number of shares was Perkins. In a given year he gave it to 4 fascinerosos who worked for 4 years, took credits and did not pay more and the factory went bankrupt. I heard it in a meeting that we had "so-and-so if we do not pay the machine that we should not give us more room." After, the factory was auctioned off with all its capital for "$ .1300000", recalls Pachuco. "At first I did not believe him," says this 75-year-old man who defended his work source until the last day. "I got sick when they started to tear down the sheds", located behind the block where Pachuco lived all his life. He saw them build slowly and even put to work in the gutters of those same sheds. Then, I touch the sad hour of seeing them fall apart. References and sources External links *GEMA in Pesados Argentinos Category:Defunct companies of Argentina Category:1992 disestablishments Category:Combine harvesters Category:Companies founded in 1943 Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of Argentina